


Chained

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basements, Bonds, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can pin him to the floor. He’s done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't let the Let'sWriteSherlock songfic challenge pass without [ The Pixies.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6xU96KLBL4)  
> Thanks, [Jude!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggleofjudas/pseuds/wiggleofjudas) Thanks, PFG!

 

John can pin him to the floor. He’s done it.

Once when Sherlock asked him to. _See if you can keep me here_ (cheekbone flush to the carpet) _for three minutes_ (John sinew and soft choke, oh yes he could).

Once because.

Once when he was so ill it was easy. _You’re not going out, you idiot; vomiting in Mrs. Hudson’s lilies damn it._

Not long after he’d come back, blinked, made his way to a new door.

“You,” John said, knocked back a fist and clocked his own thigh.

*****

Later John pushed and pulled him up again, flung out an awkward arm while London buzzed and blinked and wondered what to do with itself.  
  
Kissed him on both cheeks like the Frenchman he wasn't.  
  
Isn't, though he's since learned a few things.  
  
They're in a basement now, drip and mould, cold metal, the pipe Sherlock’s been cuffed to for an hour.

Misstep. A torch. John’s feet pounding down to him.

“Jesus, Sherlock, are you hurt?”

“Damn it.” Air sweet with fear on his neck. Fingers on either side. A hand through his hair.   

John-shirt and leather.

“You all right?

“Quite.”

“Give me a minute here.” A twist.

“Shit!”

Wrists rubbed raw, a memory.

“Ah, here we go.”

A squeeze and a click, their mingled breath.

Something in the hold unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> “but hey  
> where  
> have you  
> been if you go I will surely die  
> we're chained.”—“Hey,” The Pixies, from Doolittle
> 
>  [Not the sort of basement I had in mind, from the London Evening Standard.](http://www.standard.co.uk/news/london/kensington-digs-in-with-ban-on-mega-basements-8544091.html)


End file.
